Wishes
by Natala
Summary: Eight people make easily regretted wishes, dragging three of them across dimensions in an apparently random twist of fate. IYxYYHxBtVS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wishes  
Chapter: 1  
Note: This is a three-way crossover.  
Timeline: After the end of YYH, goes slightly AU from the accepted facts. I also change past canon facts sometimes. IY, I'm betting you all know anything I talk about that's canon. BtVS is roughly early to middle season six, though you won't see a lot of them besides Dawn until later chapters.  
  
Warning: Being that this is fanfiction, there is always the possibility, and probability that the characters will be OOC, because I am not the creator of any of these. Please don't whine if you decide that they should have done something different. You aren't the creator of any of these either.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Wishes

Chapter 1 - Granted  
  
A small slender frame was slumped against the God Tree. Anger and bitterness were plain on her face, expressions that her friends never would have expected to see on her face. Kagome eyed the completed Shikon no Tama and almost sobbed. She had told her friends she needed some time to purify the jewel. She had become an awfully good liar.  
  
Like the jewel shards, she could instantly purify the completed jewel, at least as purified as it was going to get without major use of her powers. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to use all of her miko powers. Besides the odd blast of energy she'd get like when she'd first come through the well, the most she could do was use her arrows. At nineteen, she was still too weak to be of much help.  
  
Inside the house, a boy a few years younger than Kagome watched her, biting his lip in indecision. He wanted to go out and talk to his sister. Not only about what was happening in the feudal era, but also about something he had recently discovered when he'd been playing with her bow and arrows. The fifteen-year-old could have sworn he had seen a blue glow around it. Hers was pink, but hadn't she said Miroku's was blue once? After all, he would have died of shame if it had been a _pink _glow.  
  
The boy finally stepped out, but his sister didn't notice him and he sighed, wishing that his powers heralded an adventure like hers had. _'I wish I could go on an adventure like Kagome's, or at least join her in an adventure! I can help, I really can!'  
  
_Kagome heard the door opening but didn't pay attention to it. Inuyasha...she knew he would keep his promise to Kikyou. And she couldn't go back to decide what they were doing with the jewel only to see him go to hell once it was over. _'I wish I was somewhere were I never had to worry about Inuyasha again. And that I could help, that I wouldn't be such a burden.'  
  
_Neither expected to hear a voice suddenly chuckle in their mind, and briefly the siblings' eyes' met in horrified realization. _'Wish granted.'  
  
-  
  
_In another world, another dimension, a fifteen-year-old girl watched her sister struggling home after a day of slaying and working at a fast food restaurant. Bright blue eyes closed, trying to shut out what she saw. If she weren't here, if she had never been made, would Buffy be like this? At least she wouldn't be there to ignore anymore. Heck, she had watched Buffy fight and practiced enough herself that she could fight, and maybe then she could help take at least part of the strain from Buffy.  
  
But no, she wasn't allowed to. She had to be protected, she wasn't allowed to train, and she especially wasn't allowed near magic. Not that it mattered; she still snuck looks in the books. She could do a few spells, as she had proved to her sister when she almost resurrected their mother the year before. Even if she had been a zombie.  
  
Dawn lay back on her bed, remembering all the looks she ever got. Protected, a child, a burden, that's all she ever was. _'I wish I wasn't. That I could be somewhere were the people would actually see me, see that I could be useful, and maybe even dare to let me be hurt.'  
  
_Dawn never figured that a single thought could do any harm. After all, it was only when things were said out loud that wishes could be dangerous right? That didn't dispel the sinking feeling she got as she suddenly blacked out, a thought not her own ringing in her mind as a swirling green portal opened beneath her. _'Wish granted.'  
  
_-  
  
In yet another dimension, four boys eyed their enemy, enraged at the position they had been put in. Four strong fighters were fighting a strong demon, but it was one that usually they could defeat, in fact, Yusuke could have blown it away without a second thought. Unfortunately this demon had learned of a weakness of the Toushin. A childhood friend, one who he had dated and even been engaged to before the two had broken it off, oddly very peacefully and they still chatted like friends. But nothing more, never again something more.  
  
"Damnit, this is stupid. I wish we had someone on our side that the demon hadn't prepared for. Hell, I wish we had a weapon that we could use that couldn't hurt Keiko, too."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "I agree with your wishes Yusuke, but if we're wishing for that, why don't we just wish for a miko too? Here, I wish we had a miko to purify the demons and help us save Keiko. See how pointless wishes are?"  
  
None of the four boys seemed to notice the air growing slightly darker above the demon's head as they fought off lesser demons while trying to think. Hiei joined in with his own dry comment. "I wish that someone would hurry up and finish this mission."  
  
Kuwabara sighed, and grouchily added, as he thought of the bleak and suddenly darkening surroundings, "I wish there was something pretty here."  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes upon hearing the banter but winced as the demon who was holding her accidentally tightened it's hold._ 'I wish I wasn't so weak, that I didn't need rescuing damnit! That there would be someone to teach me to defend myself so these things wouldn't happen!'  
  
_Far away, a demon watched the battle, sighing happily. A golden tail sprouted out from its back and it smirked oddly down at them, linking hand with a black haired woman who looked oddly human. _'Wish granted'_ they chorused to multiple minds, she taking the power of the wish and bending the world to their will, and he taking that will and spreading it through dimensions, linking the wishers together.  
  
The darkening sky finally split open with their power and a black and silver portal opened above the demon, spitting two people out before turning green and dropping another body to the ground. Three people stumbled to their feet and looked around groggily. The five natives were shocked, and a few cries went up, trying to distract the demons from the apparently easy prey. Apparently easy until one girl's eyes went wide with fear and her hands outstretched before her, turning the demons in front of her to ash. Surprisingly, the boy did something similar, causing the older girl's eyes to open in shock. "Souta Higurashi! You never said you could do that!"  
  
Another girl, her hair brown to the other two's black, watched them with slight amusement before looking around. "Um, hey, didn't you two just speak Japanese? Whoa, I'm speaking Japanese! But...I don't know Japanese!"  
  
The black haired woman who had helped grant their wishes shot the man beside her a look. "Do you have to make things perfect all the time?"  
  
"Well...yes. Besides, it makes things easier." He grinned at her and she sighed, letting herself feel the power through their linked hands, and linked spirits.  
  
"Alright. They can figure things out for themselves from here on out. Let's go." The demon male nodded, and then the two of them disappeared, none of the people below who had been granted wishes even knowing they had been there. The demon holding Keiko growled at the newcomers, then pointing at Dawn, who hadn't shot any energy out.  
  
Dawn eyed the pack and saw one of the demons coming towards her holding a sword. The fifteen-year-old grinned and shot forward, grabbing it from the demon's hand and dodging back to the other two newcomers as the demons looked on in surprise. "Think just because I don't have any fancy light show I'm defenseless? Come and try me then."  
  
Kagome and Dawn instinctively formed a circle back to back, Souta joining it as he realized what they were doing. Kagome shot out another blast and growled as the next one didn't come. "Damn, I wish I had my bow and arrows. My energy is so unpredictable."  
  
"Yeah, but we'll do, Kagome. Oh yeah, I'm Souta Higurashi, in case you hadn't heard my sister screaming the name earlier." Souta directed the last statement towards the nervous Dawn. She nodded; feeling adrenaline coursing through her and her sword killed a few demons in front of her before she answered. "Dawn Summers. It's nice to meet you. I can't believe I'm speaking Japanese. I come from California!"  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Maybe whoever or whatever pulled us through that portal gave you the ability to speak Japanese? Or maybe everything you think is translated to Japanese as you speak it. Hey, did you wish something before you were pulled through?" Kagome ducked under a swipe and felt her miko energy rise to meet the youki emanating from the demons around them. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and blasted a few more away.  
  
"Yeah, a big old wish. You two too, huh? Um, I don't know about you two, but I can't keep this up for long and they're getting pretty close. Oh look, I think those guys are over their shock of people falling from the sky. They're fighting too now." Dawn relaxed slightly, and that was her mistake as a demon took the chance to swipe down her shoulder. Kagome heard the cry of pain and cursed as not only did Dawn fall back, but Souta turned to protect her.  
  
Kagome gathered energy around her and pushed it out slowly around Souta and Dawn. She gritted her teeth and pushed it all out, giving the demons pause as a large circle of them was purified. Their confidence was renewed when Kagome fell to her knees, barely hearing Souta's cries.  
  
The four Spirit Detectives struggled through the demons, but suddenly were stopped as all the demons stopped moving and a struggling Keiko was lifted in the air. "How interesting these new humans are. Such strong power I can feel from them, yet they barely know how to use it."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as the demon started to speak, but narrowed her eyes as the demon came to stand over the three, Souta the only one standing, but even he was panting from the use of his barely there powers. Kagome knew that look on his face. It had been easier for him to call up the power, but like her, he didn't know how to control it very well, and he couldn't call it up at will. It was unpredictable and neither knew when their powers would respond and when they would suddenly give out. Her eyes met his and she raised one slightly glowing hand. The injured Dawn saw the exchange and looked between them in confusion.  
  
The boys' eyes were on the demon as it laughed hysterically over the newcomers, blabbering on about power and how it would suck all of it out of their bodies. Kuwabara clenched one fist. "Stupid demon, the only reason I haven't killed him is because of Keiko."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, but responded to that statement anyway. "I think that's my line. You can barely kill a fly."  
  
"I very much doubt any of us are going to be killing anything, we're in a bind, with all the demons and the way he set this up." Kurama looked disdainfully at the demons around them who were barely even watching them now as they listened to their master.  
  
Hiei's eyes were narrowed as he watched the girls and boy exchange looks. "I don't believe we'll need to," Hiei said simply.  
  
Hiei ignored the confused and slightly angry looks sent his way and watched the scene play out with interest. The girl, a miko by the glow around her and the way the energy felt, lunged awkwardly towards the demon her hands coming in contact with its leg and then the whole demon began to glow pink. A blue glow was soon added to that as the injured girl stood in front of them, holding the sword in one hand to stave off the other demons.  
  
The demon screeched its pain to the heavens and tried to squeeze the life out of the human in its grasp. Its muscles moved too late as it's hand and very body disappeared. Keiko dropped towards the ground with a scream.  
  
Souta caught his sister and they both fell back. He peered at her and sighed. She had used up too much power between protecting him and Dawn when Dawn fell and with purifying the demons. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and looked towards Dawn, who had dropped her sword and pulled someone else to them as the demons stared at the pile of ash that had been their leader. "Souta, you get up. Girl, whoever you are, watch Kagome, she and Souta saved your ass and she saved mine and Souta's earlier. Those boys seem to be doing a good job of cleaning up now that the leaders gone but we might need my sword and Souta's powers anyway."  
  
Keiko nodded and took a girl nearer her own age than the other two and studied her. She had seen what these people had done. The demon might have been right. Perhaps they really were very powerful.  
  
"Hey, all of you people all right?" Yusuke scanned the area and saw the few demons left fleeing. Or attempting to, as Hiei was methodically killing all of them in sight.  
  
Dawn eyed the battle field, and seeing only the four boys left, she let herself kneel down, one hand hanging uselessly at her side while the other dropped the sword with a metallic clang and reached up to hold her bleeding shoulder. "Just peachy. We were just dropped into the middle of a battle, I'm speaking Japanese, that Kagome girl is unconscious, my shoulder's bleeding, and I want to know what the fuck is going on?"  
  
Yusuke looked in surprise at the younger girl and shrugged. "Hell if I know. You three just dropped out of the sky. First them in an almost totally black portal, then you out of a green one. Though there was that strange voice..."  
  
"Let me guess, it said 'Wish granted'. So, what did you demons wish for? Besides the guy with weird orange colored hair, you all are demons aren't you? There's something off about you, and you sort of feel like what we just fought except-"  
  
Yusuke interrupted Souta's babble. "Yeah, we are." Yusuke eyes narrowed as they both tensed slightly, and the boy stepped almost unnoticeable closer to the unconscious girl and Keiko. "Problem?"  
  
Souta narrowed his eyes and his gaze darted to Kagome. He bit his lip and looked around the battlefield. Finally he caught Dawn's eye and an understanding passed between them. In unison they visibly relaxed and Dawn answered cheerily, "Nope, no problem. We're just jittery from the portal travel."  
  
The Spirit Detectives had no chance to respond as a more normal portal opened and a blue-haired girl came out floating on an oar. "Hello everyone and-- Oh my! That's one strong miko! And you, you're the Key!"  
  
Dawn tensed up and in an instant she was on her feet, the steady way she held the sword belying her injured state. "Who are you and how do you know about the Key?"  
  
Botan's eyes widened, but the boys all got into more battle ready stances. "Girl, I suggest you put down that sword," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Maybe when she answers the questions," the teenager said in a level voice, her attention focused on Botan. Souta came to stand next to her, looking between the natives and Dawn. "What's a Key?"  
  
"It's _the_ Key. It is the key of dimensions. It can break them; people have used it to transport through them, even destroy and create them once in awhile, those with the proper knowledge. But, because of that, it is a source of great energy, and many have looked for it. For spells, to use it to dominate worlds, many things came up. It... Over a year ago it disappeared, seemingly flowing into one single dimension, where its keepers were. Usually, though it was in that dimension, it's powers leaked through and Reikai could usually trace it. Now, I see what they did to protect it. You are the Key, they put the Key into human form." As Botan spoke she was staring in awe at the bleeding girl.  
  
Dawn looked at Botan suspiciously. "And was this Reikai one of those who wanted to use it to dominate a world?"  
  
Kurama sighed and began to slip around the girl to Keiko. Dawn narrowed her eyes and attempted to turn to stop him. Suddenly she was on the ground, Hiei snorting as he crossed his arms after tripping her. "Don't pick up a sword if you don't know how to use it."  
  
Hiei never expected the boy to defend the girl, and jumped backwards with a pained hiss as the strange blue glow that defined Souta's powers lit up around him. The fire apparition's eyes narrowed. "Boy, prepare to die."  
  
"No, Hiei, STOP!" Botan breathed a sigh of relief as her shout worked just in time, Hiei sword stopping millimeters from Souta's neck. The boy's eyes were wide with fear and he was trembling. His eyes flickered to his unconscious sister and his back straightened under the sword and he glared back at the demon. His sister was unconscious in the hands of a strange girl. The only other one in a similar situation was the new girl Dawn, and he wasn't going to let any demons push any of them around.  
  
"Please, everyone just step away from each other." When neither the fire apparition nor the younger teen moved, she took in the two wounded girls and the energy vibrating about the boy. She doubted the boy would be conscious much long himself, he seemed to be almost drained. "Please, we're not here to take power, not the power of the key, nor your purifying powers. We can on the other hand, give you sanctuary. Just take one step back."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Botan curiously. These people seemed violent, willing to fight, and had apparently uncontrolled powers. Reikai didn't offer people like that sanctuary for no reason. Botan shook her head, trying to indicate she would explain later.  
  
Souta and Dawn were gazing at each other. The boy looked towards his unconscious sister and looked down at the ground. Dawn winced at the pain in her shoulder in sighed. "Before you ask us questions and all that, can I have some bandages and can the glowy siblings over here get a place to rest? Because I think he's just about to go the way of his sister."  
  
"I am not," Souta muttered, but he heard the red-eyed demon snort and heard a sigh from the brown eyed one. "Great. Two kids and a girl."  
  
"They're only a few years younger than you. Now come along now, everyone through, Keiko, why don't you come too, we should make sure there were no ill effects of the demon. Yusuke pick up the unconscious girl won't you? If she wakes up and starts purifying things, you're the one who will probably be hurt the least besides Kuwabara." Botan glared when Yusuke tried to object and calmly opened a portal for all of them to step through. The younger girl and boy moved slowly and eventually Keiko and Kurama walk along side them and supported them past the portal.  
  
Botan paused after everyone had gone through the portal and looked towards where the two strange beings that granted wishes had stood. She felt the left over energy and grinned. "Nice to know those two are still around. Time to tell Koenma. The Travelers are back."  
  
--------  
  
Review please people. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wishes  
Chapter: 1  
Note: This is a three-way crossover.  
Timeline: After the end of YYH, goes slightly AU from the accepted facts. I also change past canon facts sometimes. IY, I'm betting you all know anything I talk about that's canon. BtVS is roughly early to middle season six, though you won't see a lot of them besides Dawn until later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2 - Introductions  
  
In the Reikai, a room had been set aside for the three from other dimensions with Keiko to watch over them. It looked surprisingly like an ordinary room; two bunk beds set up, one bunk bed against one wall, the other across from it. There were no windows, which made the occupants a bit nervous as they were used to seeing light streaming in from a window. The occupants that were awake anyway. Which currently meant Kagome was the only one nervous.  
  
She sighed and sat up, realizing she wasn't about to get anymore sleep in such a strange setting. The walls were cream colored, not a bad shade, but Kagome wasn't really interested in the room so much as the other occupants. She immediately noticed her brother was underneath her, and that the girl who had previously been in the demon's grasp was across from her in the other top bunk. Dawn was underneath the previously kidnapped girl.  
  
Kagome quietly slipped off of her bunk, reveling in the feeling of being awake. Her energy was still low, but she was awake, and she wasn't going to stay in bed to wait until someone came and told her what was going on. She'd waited for others to decide what to do too many times before.  
  
She checked the room, checking one door and seeing a bathroom, another was, thankfully enough, a closet. It had exactly four outfits in it. She hissed upon seeing the miko's clothes, hakama and kimono almost exactly the same as Kikyou's. Only the difference in the color mollified her irritation. The bottom was a nice green color. Why wear red anyway? It didn't exactly blend in with the forest. The white was no different, but Kagome decided she'd have to settle with it. She wasn't going to take the clothes obviously meant for the other girls. Kagome snickered slightly and wondered what the Dawn would think when she saw her own outfit.  
  
Kagome slid into the apparent bathroom and paused, baffled as she looked at the bath. It didn't appear to have the normal plumbing features. She shrugged and reached her hand towards the showerhead to test it. Perhaps there was something there.  
  
Kagome quickly removed her hand and almost screeched, glad she'd placed the clothes at the edge of the bathroom. The showerhead had sensed the movement inside its domain and focused on it, targeting her. She was glad she was changing out of these clothes anyway. Kagome sighed and got to work figuring out how everything worked.  
  
Back in the room Keiko stirred, hearing water nearby. She opened tired eyes and groaned as she remembered the day before. She'd been kidnapped. That hadn't been fun. Then some people had dropped from the sky and they had saved her. Specifically two who she'd thought she'd heard were siblings before they had made the demon turn into ash.  
  
She frowned and looked around the room. They'd been brought here after they'd gone through the portal, pushed into the room and told to sleep. Well, her and the two maybe-siblings. Dawn had been bandaged up somewhere else, then been dragged in already asleep. Keiko's eyes narrowed as she remembered the Spirit Detectives had basically ignored them after they'd gone through the portal. Arrogant males.  
  
Apparently the general anger radiating from Keiko disturbed the peaceful air in the room, as both younger teens began to stir. Dawn sat up first, managing not to hit her head. Souta wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Ow! Damnit! That was my head!" His swearing didn't go unnoticed as the water stopped and Kagome peeked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her as she glared at her brother.  
  
"Souta! Just because Inuyasha was your hero doesn't mean you have to swear like him!"  
  
Dawn instantly perked up upon seeing Kagome's wet hair and Kagome found herself and her miko robes shoved out the door as Dawn shoved her out and locked herself into the bathroom.  
  
"That was rude," Kagome muttered, then shrugged it off. She'd do the same thing given the chance.  
  
Kagome froze as she sensed the auras from yesterday's battlefield approaching. "Shit! I'm not dressed! Damn demons, why can't they have a better sense of timing!"  
  
Kagome ignored Souta's glare and simply smirked at his mutter. "You swear more than I do. I think if anyone picked up something from Inuyasha it's you."  
  
Kagome shrugged and decided to just get dressed under the covers of her bed or in the closet. She quickly checked her clothing and then gave an impressive growl for a human. "Damn it! Where's my underwear!"  
  
Unfortunately, that was when the Spirit Detectives stepped in. All four boys came to a halt upon seeing Kagome in nothing but a towel. Kagome froze and stared at the four boys as they stared at her. Then she narrowed her eyes and walked up to them. Down to the last one they looked her up and down and Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits. She smiled sweetly, grabbed the edge of the door, and said, "Excuse me."  
  
Then the door slammed in their faces. Souta began snickering as his sister's face went redder than Inuyasha's clothes. Keiko slipped off of her bed and glared at the door. "I'm sorry about that. YOU'D THINK THEY'D LEARN HOW TO KNOCK!"  
  
Kagome and Souta both exchanged nervous glances as the girl went from speaking normally to shouting through the door to the boys who had previously been staring in. Another voice floated back. "WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?"  
  
Keiko glared and muttered, "That was Yusuke."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed again. "I'll remember that."  
  
Dawn came out of the bathroom scowling, also wrapped in a towel. "Where are the clothes? Oh, Kagome, you left some clothes in the bathroom."  
  
Before Dawn had finished her sentence Kagome had taken her miko robes and gone back into the bathroom, quickly pointing towards the closet on the way. She locked herself in, grinning as she heard Dawn's shriek.  
  
"**I am not wearing that!**"  
  
Kagome smirked as she got dressed, then searched around until she found a brush. She began brushing her hair as she walked out and blinked innocently when she saw the brunette's furious expression at the formal kimono she had been given.  
  
"How the hell could I fight in this?" Dawn grumbled. Kagome immediately stopped being amused.  
  
"You have a point there. I mean, didn't they see you with that sword? You may not have been the best, but you did pretty well with it."  
  
"It was my first time too." Dawn fidgeted slightly at Kagome's stunned expression and then it turned thoughtful. Kagome grinned to herself. "We'll just have to get you new clothes then. Change into those until then."  
  
Kagome walked to the door and opened it, sticking her head out and glaring at the four boys strewn lazily around the hallway. "Make yourselves useful and go find out where we can get different outfits. Whoever assigned these must think we still live in the Feudal Era."  
  
Kagome didn't wait for their response, especially considering the mix of grins and angry glares she'd been getting. She slammed the doors and waited. Keiko, seeing that she simply had a normal outfit, went to take her shower while Souta took one look around the room, ignored his day old clothes and turned over in bed, attempting to fall back asleep.  
  
Ten minutes after Kagome's order, a quiet knock came on the door. As all three girls had gotten dressed and then started doing each other's hair in the bathroom, Souta got up to open it. The cheerful blue-haired girl stood there, four males in varying stages of annoyance behind her. Souta yawned, left the door open, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kagome, the weird blue-haired girl who transported us is here."  
  
All three girls came out of the door. Botan stepped in cheerily and tsked at the kimono Dawn was wearing and the miko robes. Then she dropped the clothes in her arms on the floor and smiled at the boys, all holding similar piles. "Drop them here guys."  
  
Keiko turned to Kagome in awe. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Order them to do something and then shut them out and ignore them until they do it. It works within a minute with Inuyasha." A faint pensive look appeared on Kagome's face. "Or it did."  
  
"Before they kissed," Came Souta's mutter. Kagome went various shades of red before Souta realized his mistake and tried to make a break for the door.  
  
"I'm going to kill you! You read my diaries! Again!" Kagome caught up to him before he even made it a few steps, and despite Souta being almost as tall as she was and quickly catching up, she tackled him to the floor. She stopped and grinned evilly. Souta caught it and looked horrified.  
  
"Oh, C'mon Kagome, I didn't do much I just wanted to see what you'd been doing lately!" Kagome considered his words, rolled off of her brother and grinned at him.  
  
"That's ok. It was more of a him kissing me thing anyway. I wasn't about to get in a physical relationship with the guy who was going to let himself be dragged to hell by my former incarnate. You still owe me though. Next time something happens that requires cover, you're doing it." Kagome smirked at him despite the pain caused by her own words. The siblings looked up to see everyone staring at them.  
  
Yusuke took a quick glance around and noticed no one seemed to want to ask the question. He rolled his eyes and pointed at the clothes. "Look, plenty of choices. Now, what the hell were you talking about?"  
  
Kagome looked up, having almost forgot the males despite the strong youki emanating from three of them. Then she looked at the clothes and exchanged a glance with Dawn. Completely forgetting the previous question, Kagome, followed by Dawn pounced on the unsuspecting pile of clothes and began feverishly sorting through them, throwing things away in disgust sometimes while alternately cooing as she saw something she like. Dawn squealed as she caught sight of clothes she wanted, and both girls sorted out outfits to the side.  
  
Both girls frowned as one and then looked up at Botan and Keiko. The two girls of the Spirit Detective group looked horrified but before Kagome and Dawn could get outfits for them too, Yusuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his hand around Kagome's wrist. It took Kagome a moment to come out of her clothes frenzy and realize why she wasn't pulling one of the other girls into it. Then she growled.  
  
The three boys actually leaned back and Kuwabara leaned over to Kurama behind Yusuke's back. "Are we sure she's human?"  
  
Yusuke ignored the mindless chatter behind him and waited until he was sure that one hundred percent of the angry girl's attention was on him. "What the hell were you and your brother talking about? Something from your dimension? Former incarnate?"  
  
Despite the angry seeming voice, Yusuke's eyes were practically glowing with curiosity. Kagome paused, studying the other three boys before coming back to the one in front of her. She carefully kept her expression blank as she looked him up and down. Then she slipped her hand from his grasp, gathered Souta's normal seeming outfit, stuffed it into her little brother's arms and smiled at the four boys. "You want to know? All right, I'll answer any questions you want, no secrets held, in exchange for a couple of things. One, Information on what's going on and where we are when we decide we're ready, and you boys taking Souta somewhere else to get showered and dressed. We're going to be awhile. Bye boys."  
  
Yusuke didn't manage to voice his protest as once again they were shoved out the door, this time with the younger boy with them. Souta sighed. "You can say goodbye to ever seeing the inside of that room again. Kagome alone will take hours to pick out different outfits. Now they'll be modeling for each other! And doing each other's hair too I imagine! Girls!"  
  
"Too right. Glad I don't have a sister." Yusuke said.  
  
"Me too," Kurama agreed. Both pretended not to notice the glares from the other two.  
  
"Why isn't shrimp agreeing?" Kuwabara asked with a frown, forgetting about the sister he'd long ago heard about. He'd never found out who she was anyway. Kuwabara suddenly found one sleeve of his shirt on fire.  
  
"Because I don't wish to." He stated coldly. Souta's eyes widened at the fire. "That's cool. I like the Tetsusaiga better though."  
  
Yusuke slanted his gaze towards Souta. "What's Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Back in the room, Kagome and Dawn had managed to pull Keiko and Botan into the relaxing job of choosing outfits. Relaxing until they started fighting.  
  
"I wanted that skirt!" Keiko looked on in consternation as Botan lunged for the skirt Kagome held. Dawn had begun snatching clothes from the other's piles to make her own outfits when she wasn't being watched.  
  
After a few more minutes of fighting Keiko spoke up. "If you're all going to fight so much, why don't you just wear the same thing?"  
  
Surprisingly the other three girls stopped and Dawn was the first to search through the pile, finding four pairs of black jeans immediately. She looked hopefully at the others. "Would you guys wear jeans? Or at least pants? Those skirts aren't exactly fighting clothes."  
  
Kagome looked at the skirt in her hand and sighed. The girl was right. She looked curiously at the jeans. "I will. Any matching tops?"  
  
Botan agreed too, and Keiko found herself dragged into it. They found a matching black denim jacket, but were still deciding what to wear for a regular shirt underneath it.  
  
"We can have different things for that. Do you think they'll make copies of this outfit if we want it?" Dawn had picked up a nice baby tee and was looking at it thoughtfully. "But we should all wear a similar style."  
  
"Right." Kagome said absently then decided on a red baby tee. Keiko gave in to the stares the other two girls were giving her and started searching for a nice color. "I don't see why I and Botan should wear this, we don't actually fight."  
  
"You just let the boys fight for you _all the time_?" Dawn seemed slightly horrified, having spent the couple of year she had actually been alive around a slayer sister and the most powerful witch in the Western Hemisphere. Maybe in the whole world.  
  
Keiko shifted, remembering her own wish earlier and narrowing her eyes. "I haven't had a choice before. Maybe I should try and make it my choice?"  
  
Dawn was staring thoughtfully at the blue shirt in her hand, then the one in Kagome's hand. "We've got the two best colors, red and blue. What do they get?"  
  
"Who said those colors are the best?" Botan protested while angrily shaking the pink shirt she had picked up at them. Kagome rolled her eyes and focused on Keiko. "You should try. Inuyasha fought for me, but I always helped out. It worked out since my miko powers were all that seemed to faze Naraku."  
  
Keiko sighed and looked thoughtfully down at her choices, finally deciding on just a regular white long-sleeved shirt. Dawn's head snapped up disapprovingly and the long-sleeved shirt was quickly replaced with a white baby tee. "Same style remember? We'll look cool."  
  
Keiko sighed and Kagome looked up. "Ok, can I get some explanations now? What happened after I fell unconscious?"  
  
"I thought you were going to ask the boys that? In exchange for telling them about your life?" Keiko questioned curiously.  
  
"You notice the cutie didn't actually agree, I just said it and pushed Souta out to them. I'll tell you guys though."  
  
"Cutie?" Botan and Keiko questioned at the same time. They exchanged small smirks and Kagome's eyes widened as Dawn began to giggle. "No way! I know that look! It was a slip! I really didn't mean it! And hey, isn't he the one who shouted through the door? Sounded like the same voice, so I'm mad at him. Angry. I don't think he's cute at all. So there."  
  
"If it was a slip, how could you not mean it? People don't exactly slip out lies." Kagome squeaked as Botan questioned her again then straightened her back and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"I think if I said I don't think he's cute, then I'm telling the truth. I'm going to change out of these miko robes and into our new outfit." Kagome walked into the bathroom, but found herself stopped. "Ok, ok, we're sorry. Don't be like that. Let me introduce myself. I'm Botan, a guide to the spirits of the dead. You're in the Spirit World. By the energy signatures and the portal colors the boys described, you're also probably in another dimension. Dawn came from a different one than you two. It was because of two beings called the Travelers."  
  
Kagome stopped and then sat down on one of the beds. "The Travelers? Different dimensions? Ok, maybe I can get the different dimensions; this place does feel different. But what are the Travelers?"  
  
Botan hesitated and noticed both Keiko and Dawn had inched towards the two to listen. "No ones quite certain. They seem to just randomly grant wishes for fun, but a few have studied it objectively, and while some are quite random, they will often tie a group of people together, through dimensions and across space, to save the world. Or to save a whole dimension, or all of the dimensions. How they came across their powers no one knows. We named them the Travelers because they would appear randomly in different dimensions, traveling wherever they wanted, or where they felt they were needed."  
  
"Tie a group together?"  
  
"For _fun_?"  
  
"Needed?" Dawn, Kagome and Keiko asked at the same time. Botan sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's all I really know right now. Koenma has people researching you three now, as well as observing Keiko and the boys, considering the boys made wishes too, and by the energy cascading around Keiko, we're guessing she did too."  
  
Dawn exhaled at the expression flying across the older girl's faces and then got up, trying to move towards the bathroom. She made it two steps before she finally got frustrated with the formal kimono. "You know what? This thing suck. How does anyone wear this? How do you walk in this? And where can I get some proper shoes?"  
  
Even as she spoke she was taking the kimono off. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got into her jeans, shirt and jacket. Who cared if she'd been half-naked in front of the other girls anyway? There were no boys in the room, and Kagome would probably have started tensing up if anyone was coming near the room. "So, how do I look?"  
  
Kagome studied her as the other girls gave quick exclamations of approval. "It looks good. Can you move in it?"  
  
Dawn frowned, but realized what she meant and stretched a bit. Despite the denim, it was flexible enough. "Yeah, I'll be able to do well in it. Now, shoes? I'm not wearing any funny slippers."  
  
"Oh, there are regular shoes buried somewhere in the clothes," Botan said breezily, going to the bathroom herself with her clothes. "You three don't mind if I use the shower do you? I may be a spirit guide, but I'm also a clean one."  
  
The three girls waved her off and Keiko eyed her own outfit warily while Kagome switched out of her miko robes and into her new outfit and then grabbed the brushes that had been left out after they'd come out of the bathroom. She sat down and began to brush her hair again while Dawn buried herself in the clothes and found the shoes. Somehow, despite the clothes being thrown around, none of them wrinkled, and it was the same with the shoes. Dawn shrugged and slipped on some socks and a pair of sneakers. "Eventually I'll find some nice boots, but sneakers will do for now."  
  
As the girls continued talking and dressing in their room, the boys were attempting to grill Souta after his shower and dressing in simple jeans and a T-shirt. "So what's your home like?"  
  
"Oh, it's home like, that's about it," Souta said, enjoying the annoyance growing on their faces.  
  
"All right, off the general information questions. What about your sister? She's a miko right?" Yusuke asked, trying to get anything out of the younger boy.  
  
"A miko? She's the best miko! She's the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama!" Souta's eyes widened as he revealed that little tidbit but didn't see any looks of realization, only more curious looks.  
  
"What's the Shikon no Tama?" Kuwabara finally asked. Souta's eyes grew wide and then a smile lit up his face turning into a grin. They didn't know. Of course they didn't know. How could they, this was a different dimension. When he began to laugh, they gave him strange looks, but he didn't care. His sister was free.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? That? Never mind, it's just a silly old jewel. Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
-  
  
In another dimension, a half-dog demon presently going by the name of Inuyasha was practically tearing Kagome's home shrine apart. "What do you mean she and her little brother disappeared? They're human, they can't have just disappeared, they must have left something! You must have heard something!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and watched the hanyou's frantic actions with sorrowful eyes. There was nothing there; as she'd known there would be nothing there. Finally, she sighed and offered an explanation she knew not to be true. "Perhaps she went back to the feudal era and you some how missed her scent?"  
  
Inuyasha's glare intensified, but, just incase, he sped off into the well house, looking for his lost miko. Mrs. Higurashi leaned against the house and let her tears begin to fall. Her daughter was gone, she didn't know where, but she did know who did. She waited patiently for them to come.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so rude to you back then," a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to see both of the inu brothers standing awkwardly at the shrine steps. Well, the black-haired one looked awkward. Sesshoumaru was simply watching curiously as his brother apologized.  
  
"Inuyasha. I didn't think you were really still alive in this time, despite your message," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I am. I even have this nice little illusion that makes me look human, unlike Sesshoumaru. He finds the illusion spells odd, but as long as he covers up his tail and markings, no one seems to notice. People these days, they're so strange," the older looking Inuyasha said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked quietly. The brothers looked pained and shook their heads. Her eyes narrowed in a way reminiscent of Kagome before she would blow up.  
  
"She's in another dimension, and she's safe! That's all we know. We weren't told anything else," Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi trembled and her eyes blazed. The brothers were suddenly very glad that she didn't have the purifying powers of her children. "And my son?"  
  
"He's with her. He has powers like her I guess."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi glared at them and hissed, "Get out of my sight."  
  
"Wh-what?" Inuyasha looked confused. He didn't think she'd take it like this. "Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on in understanding and took his brother's shoulder, trying to nudge him backwards. Unfortunately, his brother was stubborn, and wouldn't move. Mrs. Higurashi wished she did have the powers of her children. "You tell me my children are safe, but how do you know? You were supposed to protect her! You aren't even trying! Now my son has been mixed in with demons and this dangerous world too! You've taken away my children! Until you can either bring them to me or me to them, I don't want to ever see you again. I'll kill you myself if I do."  
  
The stunned Inuyasha was pulled away from the shrine, and both of the brothers paused to look back up as the sounds of sobbing reached their ears. Inuyasha moved to go back. Sesshoumaru gripped his shoulder tightly and shook his head. "No, those are a mother's tears. None of us can impede upon them. Let's go tell the others what's going on. Perhaps the Travelers will stop in and give you some more news."  
  
"Travelers. What a silly name for those two children."  
  
"They aren't children anymore Inuyasha. I should know. I raised one of them."  
  
The two demon brothers walked off, leaving a mother to cry alone in an empty house, only her own father able to attempt to give her comfort over her lost children.  
  
--------------  
  
Ok, another chapter. Review please everyone! Responses to those who have!  
  
Winged Knight: Not as many answers as you might like, and responses to the different heritages of the demon boys might have to wait a couple of chapters. Depends how much I can fit into the next chapter. I assure you they'll all be Impressed.  
  
VB: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Please review again!  
  
FoxylilRaven: Did I make it that obvious? Darn me. Well, everyone knows one's Rin by the last part anyway. Just shush about the other one. grins Though I'm sure a lot of people know that one too.  
  
C4n4di4nG1r1535: Always. All my stories are Yus/Kag, and I doubt I'll ever do anything different unless it's a gift for someone.  
  
MirokuLuvr: Nope, no Spike. Yet anyway. Most Buffy characters won't be in this for awhile, and tghen only for a few chapters, but a couple will stay behind for the rest of the story. Probably including him. Don't quote me on that, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

/.../

Chapter 3 - "They can take care of themselves."

The nine of them stood in Koenma's office. It had been a few hours since they had picked out outfits and not everyone was very happy at the moment. Botan stood behind them and smiled nervously at everyone. Kagome and Dawn both had similar stubborn expressions on their faces as they glared at the toddler prince. He was attempting not to look nervous. Souta was covering up his laughter.

"Can you repeat that?" Ice could have formed around Dawn's words at the coolness in her tone.

"I said I don't think you should leave here until we figure out how to do something about the bond. Demons could sense what the Travelers did to you and use you as a weak spot to get to the boys. It's simply too dangerous." Immediately he knew this was the wrong thing to say. His room flooded with pink colors as the miko grew angry and Dawn was eyeing the pens on his desk speculatively.

"Right. How about you go find some wimpy females to guard and we'll go on and have _lives._" Dawn spat.

"I'm doing it for your own good."

"No, you're doing it for theirs. We can take care of ourselves," It was surprising how easily Kagome had accepted Dawn and even Keiko and Botan as part of her group. Then again, perhaps it wasn't, considering how easily she had accepted all of her feudal companions.

"Now, you're a miko, and a strong one I'll admit, but from what I've seen, you've had almost no training at controlling your powers. If the boys hadn't already been fighting that demon-"

"Then we wouldn't be here in the first place." This time it was Souta's flat and unimpressed voice that interrupted the child-ruler. Koenma narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, go get yourselves killed! You're all untrained besides the boys. Keiko was just rescued from being kidnapped. Perhaps a little taste of being kidnapped yourselves and almost being killed will put things in prospective. When you've had a taste of real danger, then maybe you'll accept our help and stay safe!"

Apparently Koenma was a bit beyond angry. Botan looked stunned. Then suspicious. He had found out something about the Travelers and these new people. Kagome interrupted all their thoughts. "I have been kidnapped before. More times than I would have liked."

"Ditto. Usually because of my sister. Or because of what I am." Dawn crossed her arms across her chest and gave him the best glare the Summers girl could muster.

"Exactly why you should stay," Koenma said pleasantly.

The change of mood set them all off. Kagome didn't even wait this time. She stomped off, still radiating purifying energy. Botan frowned and quickly scurried after her, followed by the other two girls and Souta.

The boys left over stared at Koenma. Yusuke voice the question first. "What the hell was _that _all about?"

"They are bonded to you in some way now. That's dangerous, and they're weak. They need to stay here!"

"They did fine at the battle yesterday. Nothing spectacular compared to us, but..." Yusuke trailed off, wincing as he saw the point. The strongest demons always were going after them, and none of those girls could hope to fight off some of the opponents they fought.

Meanwhile, Kagome suddenly seemed calm after she had gathered all of her clothing up and extra outfits for herself, then began on her new friends and Souta. When she was done she grinned at Botan. "Hey, you can open portals, right?"

"Yes, I can. Why?" Botan asked curiously, automatically taking the bag of clothes Kagome handed her, as did Keiko. Dawn was grinning, already getting what the older girl was getting at. Souta hid his own grin.

"Know any place where we can go until we get ourselves sorted out?" Kagome's smile widened as Botan's face flooded with realization, then watched the blue-haired girl grin innocently.

"He never said I couldn't open a portal. No orders have been given, so... Why don't we go visit Genkai and Yukina?" Botan opened a portal in the middle of the room and Genkai's shrine was seen on the other side. Dawn and Souta stepped through first and Kagome eyed Keiko, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Well... Maybe I should stay here. I mean, I can't fight at all! They are sort of right."

Kagome sighed, and then shook her head. "Then learn. After four years of the feudal era, I had to learn. I'm sure you can learn under less desperate circumstances."

Keiko's face was clouded with confusion, but she followed the miko through the portal anyway. Botan went last, and then closed it with a grin. She wondered briefly how long it would be before one of the boys went to check up on them.

"Excuse me? Oh, Botan, Keiko! Are these friends of yours?" Yukina's sweet voice came from the nearest doorway to the main building and Botan smiled as the ice apparition studied the others a bit cautiously.

"Yes. I decided to come and visit you with these new friends! Also, I think Genkai may be able to help them out a bit. Or at least offer them sanctuary." Botan smiled happily, hoping Genkai would help them out.

Yukina smiled pleasantly and stepped towards them. "Greetings. I am Yukina of the Ice Maidens."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm a miko from another dimension." Yukina blinked in astonishment but took the offered hand politely.

"I'm Souta Higurashi. I'm not really sure what I am, but I do seem to be able to purify demons. Oh, I'm from the same dimension as my sister." Yukina smiled at the cheerful teenager, thinking that the last girl who didn't look a bit Japanese couldn't be that much more surprising than these two.

"Dawn Summers, I'm from yet another dimension where I was little sister to the slayer. I'm the Key." Yukina's eyes widened impossibly and she bowed.

"I will announce your arrival to Genkai right away." Four girls and one boy stared in astonishment as Yukina scurried away, her eyes awe-filled as she stared at Dawn.

"Wow. I guess you're widely know." Kagome remarked. Souta noticed Dawn's wince and bitter expression and glared at his sister.

"Yeah. Just great to be needed for being a thing instead of a person," Dawn muttered bitterly. Souta frowned and then shrugged.

"If it helps, Kagome's old sort of boyfriend used to only see her as a shard detector for a bit. He got over it though. Hell, we're all a bit strange, so we'll see you as what you are, another person, like us and unlike at the same time. We'll _see _you." Souta watched as Dawn's eyes widened to look startled, then smiled at him.

They didn't say anything more as they caught up to the three older girls. Inside the ice maiden was standing beside an old woman with graying pink hair and almost beady tawny brown eyes. Kagome had a strange look on her face and Souta frowned, trying to feel what she was and found nothing. He knew his sister must be feeling something by her face, but that he couldn't himself was frustrating.

"Botan, why did you bring these three here?" Her voice was harsh, but it seemed naturally harsh rather than specific to this situation, and Botan was glad to hear a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"They need a place to stay. Koenma was going to lock them up, along with Keiko, to keep them safe. They didn't like that idea very much. Especially Dawn and Kagome. They seem to take offense at Koenma assuming they can't take care of themselves." Botan grinned and behind her back Kagome and Dawn exchanged proud grins. Like they'd let anybody say they should stay home and be safe like good little girls. If they died, tough luck, it might hurt those boys, but they were certain whatever this bond was the boys wouldn't die if they did.

"Keep them safe? It seems that Koenma thinks more about physical safety than mental. I know I couldn't be cooped up in a Spirit World room for however long it took him to deem it safe. They can stay here. " Genkai eyed the three of them and noticed the older girl's eyes especially were darting around the room and she seemed uneasy.

"Problem?" Kagome jumped and realized she'd been trying to figure out why this place felt so strange and ignoring what was happening around her. "Sorry. It feels strange here. I'm Kagome."

"I am Master Genkai. What battle experience do you three have? And why do you need to be safe?" The girl obviously had strong powers that had been awakened already, even if she didn't seem to be able to use even the least of her mystical senses properly.

Dawn grimaced, reminded acutely of her lack of formal training and how she was mostly pushed out and away from any battles that happened. "Very little besides when we landed here. I saw lots of them. We all come from a different dimension. Me from even a different one than them."

"I have none before yesterday. Some beings called the Travelers linked us and four boys together." Genkai's eyes widened almost imperceptibly and looked at Keiko, who grimaced. Of course it was those four boys. Who else could manage to get bonded to three people from different dimensions and Keiko?

"Four years of off and on battles. We made wishes, if we get hurt or killed it might kill them and we're supposed to sacrifice any lives or chances we have of getting back home because of that." Souta grinned at Kagome outraged expression. Only Keiko still looked nervous about this.

"They can fight better than us..." She said hesitantly.

"Then we train! We can do that! I didn't do so bad for someone who hasn't really held a sword before. All we need is a little space, and a little instruction." Dawn was bouncing up to her feet, followed enthusiastically be Souta. Kagome rolled her eyes at the cocky look in Dawn's eyes but couldn't help smiling.

"While I don't need another student, I could perhaps give out advice once in awhile," Genkai said eyeing the three. Kagome was eyeing Keiko who still looked doubtful.

"Do you _want _to depend on them all of your life?" Kagome asked softly. Keiko's eyes widened slightly at the question as the other older girl came over to sit next to her. Genkai frowned, unsure of Keiko trying to train with them, but then again, it wasn't her decision.

"You are welcome to use the training rooms near the dojo. There are a few weapons about. You may all stay here. But, I think before training you should discuss other things. Identities for one thing, and money will soon be a problem. At least for you three. Your parents certainly gave you enough for college and such Keiko. But for the rest of you..." Genkai stared at the other three. Kagome and Souta squirmed uncomfortably, frowning at each other. Were they really going to be there that long? Dawn stayed quiet. If Angel was able to pay for a Hotel in L.A. when he didn't really have an identity, or money, how hard could it be to get a new identity from scratch?

She grimaced and tried to gulp down the sudden nervousness. Why did she have to wish that and be away from home like this? Dawn blinked and shook herself. She couldn't think of that right now. She was link to seven other strangers, and who knew how this "link" would affect them? What did it do, anyway? She had found herself easily trusting Souta and Kagome, but she had a feeling that was because they had saved her.

After all, she didn't feel any sort of trust towards the other, not even the girl who had been kidnapped. She was a nice sort, and she wasn't suspicious of her, but she felt more inclined to trust two others who had also been ripped out of their homes. She sighed, regretting her wish even if it was painful at home with Buffy and Willow sometimes. She'd just have to live with what had happened.

/./

"Too right she will," The male of the Traveler's muttered as he observed the girl sighing in one corner. Her family was going frantic when they'd found her missing, but it had been less time there than it was in that dimension. It was a good thing she was the Key, otherwise they would've had more problems pulling her out. Of course, right now her family just thought she'd snuck out. Not like the miko's mother, and the boy's. That dimension ran at the same time frame. Similar in many aspects.

No, the mother of those two was cursing the days she had let her first child go through the well. And now she was left without any of them. He felt guilty about that, but it couldn't be helped. These eight, and eventually a few more who he had only lightly linked to them, had to be together. They were the only hope for the balance of their worlds. Something big was coming.

"Still looking at them?" The voice was light and feminine and he smiled upon hearing it. His partner in all senses of the word came up behind him and glanced down into the scene that was floating by his hands.

"Of course I am. They're important." He made an effort and lifted his eyes up to hers, pretending nonchalance.

"And you're worried about them?" She suggested delicately, folding her legs slowly beneath her until she was sitting next to him and staring at the scene that had shifted to follow Kagome and Dawn as they stepped into the dojo.

"They can take care of themselves." But his voice betrayed him with the doubt it expressed.

"Yes, they can. And look, the boys don't totally agree with Koenma. They'll help them train." She waved a hand over the space in the air and it rippled to show the four boys walking around a city street with worried looks.

"It seems the prince has already discovered them missing. That was quick," She remarked, studying them. "Cute, aren't they? I wonder if... but she's still hurting, isn't she?"

"Kagome?" He snorted. "Of course she is. Inuyasha was an idiot."

"That's not true. He was young. Besides, this kept him from going with Kikyou, didn't it?" She looked knowingly at him and he glanced away, unable to hide the relief he had felt when he realized they had done the right thing in taking the girl, and that it did work out the way it was supposed to.

"See? See? We're always right. C'mon, calm down. We've collected the people best able to handle this, even if they don't know it yet. And did you see Souta looking at Dawn? We've been watching them all this time, and I never imagine that would happen! He has a crush on her! It's adorable!" She was almost squealing as she changed the scene once more, this time back to Kagome and Dawn, who had been joined by Souta, who hovered behind them, staring at the weapons that had been provided for them. Dawn had instantly gone for the swords, Kagome the bows. The two Travelers watched avidly as Souta wandered to the end of the weapons rack.

"Those are Chinese weapons," The woman murmured in slight surprise.

"I'd rather have him be using the naginata if he wants to use something so long. The pudao is just an over glorified spear with a blade at the end," he grumbled, relieved when Souta moved back. They weren't bad weapons, but it would certainly be easier for Souta to be taught if it was a more traditional Japanese weapon.

"You may get your wish," She said as Souta picked up the six-foot weapon with its foot and a half long blade. Then, glaring at him, she added, "And there's nothing wrong with the pudao. Lovely weapon." She sniffed and turned slightly away from him, indicating she was miffed.

He laughed low in his throat and was glad to see her shiver. "You only say that because you learned how to use it."

"Oh? And who was it that went and learned how to use a European broadsword? You're one to complain about untraditional weapons!" She raised an eyebrow when he didn't reply and instead was staring at the scene. She turned her attention to it and did a double take. "Wow. I wonder if they're glowing to normal vision?"

"Doubtful," he breathed as he stared at the three forms. Kagome was wrapped in a blue aura with the pink power glowing from each arrow. But he had expected that. They both had. It was the two younger ones who surprised them.

"It's odd. She's not glowing green," She said offhandedly.

"Of course not. She has normal spirit energy covering that up, otherwise everyone would know where she was at any given moment. I wish those who hid her hadn't been such a secretive order. I would have liked to drop in on them a time or two," he said wistfully He honestly regretted not meeting the people who had done such a wondrous thing. They had created a human being with a bit of Slayer and a bit of Key, and against all odds they had even managed to give her a soul.

She didn't answer and he followed her gaze to Souta, whose energy was as blue as his aura. Though not even Kagome could see it yet, there was tiny blue sparks of energy climbing up and down the blade. The male Traveler slowly grinned and wrapped an arm around his companion. "We did well."

"Yes. We did very well. Now if only Keiko would... But I suppose she's still nervous, poor girl. She won't be able to stand them training around her long before she at least tries something. We could push. If she doesn't want to actually use a weapon... well, Dawn knows other ways reiki are used in her world, even if they don't know it." She knew her suggestion wouldn't go over well, but she knew it was one probably way to get Keiko up to the same level as the others.

"Spells require someone to be praying too, at least the more advanced ones. Or at least asking permission to tread in their domain. You really want to get gods and kamis involved in this?" He gave her his most incredulous look. She just shrugged and glanced away, letting him dwell on it. She wouldn't push without him giving her the go ahead. Soon the links would be too strong for them to meddle with them, and then he might regret not choosing to push.

/./

The four boys had indeed realized that the three girls and one boy had simply slipped out from under their noses. Yusuke had a few choice words for Botan when they caught up with her. Until then, they were wandering the city, aimlessly attempting to think of a safe place Botan would have secreted them away.

"Are you sure Botan doesn't have a human apartment, Yusuke?" Kurama asked again. Yusuke glared at him, again, and didn't answer. Hiei glared at them all, distinctly displeased to be out looking for a bunch of humans who should have stayed where they were.

"I already told you she doesn't. Usually she just stays at Genkai's." Yusuke continued walking another three paces before he realized the other three had stopped. He stopped as well as his mind cursed him as he rethought that statement.

"A bit slow today, aren't we?" Kurama murmured, trying not to show how shaken he was that _he _had missed the obvious for once. Now that it had been said, there was almost a slight, eager tug in the back of his mind toward that direction.

"Damn them. And damn Genkai for taking them in. Old hag," Yusuke added automatically, already turning to walk in that direction. He had his hands in his pockets and looked as if he was going to being sulking. Kurama glanced at him thoughtfully, then in the general direction of where Genkai's shrine was. He too had to wonder what exactly Botan had said to Genkai to get her to take them in. It was obvious by the fact that Botan hadn't returned with them that she had taken them in.

"I don't know if it was such a bad idea," Kuwabara ventured, well aware of Yusuke's temper. At the glare that settled on him, he explained, "I mean, that's probably even safer than Spirit World, and it's better for them. Spirit World isn't the best place for the living."

"I still don't like it," Yusuke grumbled after a few moments of reflective silence. He turned his attention to putting one foot in front of the other, and vengefully planning every syllable he would scream at Botan for his wasted afternoon. To think he had walked all across the city when he could have been at Genkai's the whole time, preferably watching the new girl get angry.

/.../

Sorry for not updating for so long, the words just weren't coming. No inspiration. Sorry guys, but here's another, very belated, chapter.

Thanks to matt zero, vicky, Mayalah, rickW22, C4n4dianG1r1535,

VB: Strangely enough you're quite close to part of the plot with the latter part of your review. Very close. Thanks for your review.

Kishiro Kitsune: Oh, you're right, but many things have changed with them. That was a bit obvious, wasn't it? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Edainme: Hey again! Oh, the fangirls can wait, can't they? As long as eventually there's some evil-but-not vampire goodness eventually it'll make them happy. I'm glad you liked this. I always love your reviews.

Foxylilraven: Interesting. I never really thought of them as Fates, but I guess they kinda are. Though they would probably snicker at the description. That's a good way to guess, though. Thanks for your review!

Winged Knight: Strangely enough no one has yet questioned how they both became what they are, and you seem the only one to even be questioning one. But yeah, they both will be explained in time, though I guarantee the explanation probably won't be what many people would expect. Too simple for many. Sorry for making you a bit depressed, but there will be those depressing moments in this, as well as fluffy and funny and whatever else I can stick in here. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you do so again! Oh, and this probably has a lot of grammar and typos, sorry about that. Word has edited it, but my eyes tend to skip what it doesn't get.


End file.
